


Squirming Pile

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin hybrid Wilbur, Short One Shot, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Phil's not even going to question the situations he stumbles upon.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Identical Grins [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 6
Kudos: 310





	Squirming Pile

**Author's Note:**

> Quick context: This takes takes place in the antarctic empire. Tubbo is the best friend who's essentially family.

As Phil flys back to the house he can hear screaming. It’s not entirely out of the ordinary so he keeps a steady pace. He lands and watches. A pumpkin lays on its side about two metres away. Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo are in a squirming pile. Tommy and Wilbur yell at each other and Tubbo sends a smile Phil’s way. Techno sits victoriously on top of them and looks at Phil.

“They fell over a pumpkin,” He says as though it makes any sense.

Phil shakes his head not questioning it. Far stranger things have happened.

“Phil, Phil help. Techno’s kept us here for ages,” Tommy begs.

Wilbur scoffs. “We wouldn’t still be here if you let me up.”

They go back to arguing. Techno makes no comment. Phil sighs and turns around. They’ll have to figure it out themselves. Let them learn to problem solve and be mature. He’s not going to deal with this. Tommy calls out for Phil to help but he ignores Tommy. He has things to do and doesn’t want to deal with this.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and fluffy oneshot based on a prompt. I think we needed after today's stream.
> 
> I'm doing another similar one but want a no context opinion. Tommy or Techno? I haven't written about Tommy much in the series, but in the current arc I'm writing they haven't met him yet. At the same time, this series is based off of it being a twins au. I'm just not quite sure.
> 
> Anyway, take care of yourself. Go hydrate or eat. If it's night you should sleep.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
